


Cambios

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: meme de tropes [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si hay que ser honestos, al final los Asgardianos tienen la culpa de todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cambios

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/gifts).



> En respuesta a la prompt: genderswap. Muy tontuno y un poco cursi. Dadme chocolate.

Si hay que ser honestos, al final los Asgardianos tienen la culpa de todo. “Sí, mi hermano pasó por una... etapa así.” Una etapa. 

—Esto no es una fase, Thor. No es la pubertad.

Su voz suena aguda en sus propios oídos y hay miles de detalles que chillan _mal_ desde donde está. El equilibrio, y el pelo al menos sigue siendo corto, y sus manos. Sus manos, seguramente el taller agradezca manos más pequeñas y dedos más finos. Tony se mira la mano y las uñas cortas, pero la piel es diferente, todo es diferente. 

—Deberíamos llamar a Richards. O quizá Hank pueda... —Steve se aclara la garganta antes de hablar, y sabe que el maldito se está conteniendo la risa. Se lo nota en lo grave de la voz y en cómo se humedece los labios.  
—Es magia, ¿qué van a hacer? Y ni una palabra de esto a Parker, querrá fotos.

O a Clint. A Carol. 

—Stephen, entonces.  
—Pfft.

La camiseta le queda grande. Se frota el rostro e incluso eso le desequilibra, porque sus facciones son más afiladas y no le raspa la barba contra el dorso de la mano. 

—Necesito un café. 

O cuatrocientos, y un grimorio.

—Odio la magia. 

Es mentira. Excepto cuando le da ovarios. 

 

*

Al parecer un niñato con dos dedos de frente es capaz de realizar un cambio de sexo, y alguien debería informar de eso a las clínicas de cirugía estética. No es un hechizo fuerte, así que debería desvanecerse en un par de días. _Es mejor esperar_.

Ja. 

Golpea el saco con fuerza. Normalmente estas situaciones le meten de lleno en el trabajo, pero ahora mismo necesita cansarse. Cansarse y golpear cosas. Se pregunta si es así cómo Bruce se siente todo el tiempo. 

—Vamos, Tony, Stephen sólo pretende ayudar.  
—Stephen me odia. 

Otro, y esta vez se le dobla la muñeca en el golpe. Sacude la mano con una mueca. 

—¿Sabes que sigues cerrando mal el puño?  
—Me he dado cuenta. 

Steve le agarra la mano y estira los dedos. El roce le recorre toda la columna, como siempre. Excepto que ahora encajan mal. Encajan... No encajan. Café. Retira la mano. 

—Creo que después de estos años no me voy a hacer daño con un golpe. 

Steve le pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros, y es tan familiar que Tony casi no nota la incomodidad de toda la situación.

—Vamos, necesitas tomar al aire.

 

*

Es cierta fantasía masculina el despertarse un día en el cuerpo de una mujer. Lo cierto es que la cosa es mucho menos glamurosa de lo que la pintan. Tony se mira al espejo y su rostro es afilado y su cuerpo está todo _mal_. Hay masa corporal donde no debería y a pesar de que Tony es, para su decepción, una mujer bastante plana, siguen colgando cosas que antes no estaban ahí. Y desapareciendo otras que _deberían_. 

Pepper le ofrece su armario. Por el que él ha pagado, por cierto.

Pepper se está divirtiendo mucho. 

(Aunque hace un repaso a la lencería, porque, en fin, por qué no.)

 

*

El equipo reacciona de maneras diferentes. Inesperadamente, hay fotos. Tony se arregla para la ocasión, porque nunca ha salido mal en una foto en la que estuviera sobrio y no es cuestión de empezar ahora. 

Steve parece sorprendentemente ciego a cualquier tipo de cambio en su apariencia. Es algo que le alivia, a la par que le preocupa. Conseguir que Steve Rogers le mirase el escote o el culo le haría soportar al menos unos meses más de amor no correspondido. 

—Esos pantalones te hacen un corte estupendo —Carol se está riendo mientras se lo dice. Tony mueve la cadera y se observa en el espejo.  
—Lo sé. 

 

*

Recogen el desayuno en una pastelería diminuta que hay a dos manzanas de la Torre. Steve le abre la puerta al pasar, también paga y le retira la silla. Es el momento en el que Tony frunce el ceño y permanece de pie, hasta que Steve agacha el rostro. 

—Perdón. Costumbre.  
—¿Costumbre de qué?

No le ha visto retirándole la silla a Jessica. Le estudia con la mirada hasta que Steve se sienta y se mueve nervioso en el sitio, y Tony sacude la cabeza. 

 

*

Clint está hundiendo una cuchara en un bote de helado cuando entra en la cocina. Son las cinco de la mañana y Tony tiene ojeras. 

—Tú no vives aquí.  
—Gracias por lo obvio. 

Lleva una bata horrible. Es morada y de lunares. Alguien debería quemarla. 

—Ese helado es de Jessica.  
—De nuevo gracias, Capitán. 

Clint frunce el ceño y sabe que ha estado pasando por malos momentos, pero realmente no es al que le han hecho cirugía gratuita en esa situación. Así que coge otra cuchara y le empuja para robarle helado. 

—¿Problemas de mujeres?

Recibe un gruñido como respuesta. “Es posible que la haya cagado.”

—Bueno, es Jessica —Jessica le perdonará, después de algunos golpes.  
—No, es... ¿Por qué estoy discutiendo esto contigo?  
—¿Porque somos amigos?

Clint enarca las cejas. 

—Me refería más bien al hecho de que si hay alguien a quien considere más emocionalmente incapaz que yo mismo, eres tú. 

Bueno, no está desencaminado. Se encoge de hombros.

—¿Ni siquiera como psicología inversa?  
—Ja. 

Eso ya es ofensivo. 

—¿Me estoy perdiendo algo?

Clint aprieta los labios, le da una palmada condescendiente en la coronilla. 

 

*

Ocurre a mitad de la noche. Finalmente son cinco días. Cinco días de evitar reuniones y acumular papeleo, y Steve sacándole de la Torre cada poco tiempo para evitar que se subiera por las paredes. Así que cuando Tony se despierta y se siente, por primera vez en cinco días, él mismo, dedica unos cuantos minutos a inspeccionarse en el espejo antes de salir de su habitación. 

 

*

De entre todos los Vengadores, probablemente Steve es el único que no le rompería el cuello despertándole a las cuatro de la mañana. 

—Tony, qué...  
—Mira —le zarandea por los brazos, y está demasiado insomne, demasiado excitado como para darse cuenta de que no es la norma de cortesía, mientras se sube al borde de su cama. 

Steve parpadea y luego se libera de Tony y se frota los ojos. “Enhorabuena,” suena cansado, aunque sonríe amplio, “se te echaba de menos,” y de repente Tony se da cuenta de que aún tiene los puños cerrados y una de sus manos se ha aferrado a la camiseta de Steve en el proceso.

La visita pierde todo el propósito. Porque Steve ya le ha visto. Y sigue igual que esos días. E igual que esos años. A Tony le duele el estómago. 

—¿Tony?

Y le agarra la mano que se ha asentado en su camiseta, en su pecho. Tony se humedece los labios. No parece tan malo. Steve tiene el pelo revuelto y los ojos aún vidriosos del sueño, y Tony se inclina a besarle porque parece indecente no hacerlo. Sus labios apenas se mueven y Steve se queda muy quieto.

—Lo siento, emoción del momento —se separa unos centímetros—. No te preocupes, Rhodey podrá atestiguar que tiene que ocurrir en algún momento de-

La mano de Steve se engancha en su nuca, y tira de él con tanta fuerza que ambos pierden el equilibrio, se enredan en el sitio y Steve le entreabre los labios con la lengua, se agarra y sostiene como si quisiera consumirle. Es terrible. No saben cómo ponerse, cómo superar la torpeza del sueño, y Steve le aprieta los brazos con tanta fuerza que duele, y Tony sabe que le está clavando el codo en el abdomen. Es genial. Es perfecto. 

—Me alegra que estés de vuelta —Steve jadea contra sus labios. 

A Tony le encanta la magia.


End file.
